In a display product having an organic light-emitting diode (Organic Light-Emitting Diode, OLED), a display panel includes a plurality of display units distributed in a matrix in a display area. Each display unit is provided with an OLED, and an anode of the OLED is electrically connected with a power line, the power line extends from the display area to a non-display area and is electrically connected with a driving chip, the driving chip supplies electric energy to the OLEDs of the plurality of display units through the power line.
However, in a transmission process of the power from the driving chip to the OLED, due to the resistance of the power line itself and the charge consumption during light-emitting of the OLED, different positions on the power line has different voltage values, a position closer to the driving chip has a higher voltage, and a position further away from the driving chip has a lower voltage. As a result, power supply voltages received by the OLEDs at different positions have different values, leading to a non-uniform brightness of the display screen of the display product, that is, an OLED closer to the driving chip has a higher brightness, and an OLED further away from the driving chip has a lower brightness.